


I Want You To Love Me Too

by Anonymously_King



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_King/pseuds/Anonymously_King
Summary: More Choji and Shikamaru because I'm obsessed..They're older and this is when they're roommates after college. They're not ninjas just life long best friends.I love this relationship so muchI hope you enjoy but, if not, that's ok too.~AnonymouslyKing
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I Want You To Love Me Too

Shikamaru sighed as he entered his apartment, dropping the keys on the table by the door. He could hear a TV running upstairs and he could smell pizza wafting from the kitchen, that made some of the stress leave his shoulders. It had been a long day, he'd been shouted at by about 6 different people and he was ready for a beer and maybe a movie with his roommate. He kicked off his shoes and headed for their shared kitchen, grabbed a beer and a plate, loaded 4 slices of pizza and went upstairs. Chouji was watching TV, having already cleared away a pizza of his own, this didn't surprise Shikamaru, neither did the football game blaring from the TV. He smiled to himself, forgetting, for just a moment that he had had a day from hell and focusing on the familiar sight of his best friend, lounging on his bed. Choji was wearing the comfortable under armour Shikamaru had gotten him for Christmas, specilly designed to fit his naturally bulky and athletic frame, and a pair of gray sweatpants that hung off his hips and ass in a way that should be a crime. Chouji was built like a lineman, he was tall, with broad shoulders, large hands, long arms, pounds of tightly packed muscle buried just under the surface. He had long legs, thick thighs and was extremely quick on his feet for a man of his size. He was a football coach's wet dream. Except that he preferred to watch football more than play it, now that they had graduated college, and his love of pizza was beginning to pack a light layer of insulation over all that muscle that simply, if possible, made Shika drool more. He had been best friends with Chouji since they were children and recently figured out what he felt was love, but he didn't ever say anything because Chouji is very popular with the ladies and he's never seemed upset about that. In comparison to him Shikamaru was over thin with wiry muscle, he was quick and also pretty tall but, overall his muscle was firmly situated between his ears, rather than distributed over his body. Chouji is funny, and brave, and brash. He's impulsive and reckless, he likes loud hip hop music and lives for how many different kinds of food he can possibly consume. He has a degree in physical therapy and is rapidly becoming very good at his job. Shikamaru prefers quieter classic Rock, he is , not overly cautious but he enjoys thinking things through rather than bulldozing in like the koolaid man. He prefers books to parties, he has a degree in architectural engineering and spends his day drawing up blueprints in an office by himself. Where he has all day to think, in the back corner of his weirdly large brain,about his Adonis of a best friend.  
Sometimes he wonders how that happened. How had this explosion of sunlight and positivity and noise ended up in his world? He couldn't really remember, he had just always been there. When Shikamaru had fallen off his bike at 6, it was Chouji who helped him home and Chouji was the first one to sign the cast. When he snuck out at 12, because he was grounded it was Chouji waiting in the bushes giving him a conspirital smile as they fled to go play at the park. When he got his first boyfriend and subsequently his first heartbreak at 15 it was Chouji who got suspended for fighting in school and it was Chouji who showed up later that night with video games and his first beer. When he had gotten Valedictorian Chouji was there, when his mom got sick with cancer Chouji was there, when she went through her final treatment and they were told she would live, Chouji was there, they got accepted to the same college, when he blacked out drunk the first weekend there it had been Chouji's idea and also Chouji that had somehow summoned the strength in his own drunkenness to carry Shikamaru back to their shared Dorm. Chouji was there for successes, failures, embarrassments, pride, laughter, tears and Shika had been the same for him.

He didn't realize it was love until about 2 years ago. Right after college graduation when they had gotten an apartment together. It had hit him like a ton of bricks one morning when he had dragged himself downstairs to find Chouji in the kitchen finishing cooking breakfast. He long, shaggy brown hair had been roughly combed back out of his face and he was wearing nothing but an old torn up pair of sweats, he broad chest was tan from hours of sun exposure and Shikamaru found himself staring at the scar on his back that had happened when he and Shika had almost gotten caught sneaking beers from Professor Asuma's not so secret stash. They had had to slide out the window which had been fine for Shikamaru but Chouji was not built for shimmying out of windows. There had been 12 stitches. Chouji turned around and the sun caught his hair as it came over the horizon through the window behind him, he handed Shikamaru a cup of coffee, exactly as he liked it and as the cup passed between their fingers the thought had flitted through Shikamaru's mind, as easily as if it wasn't life transforming, earth shattering, "I love this man"  
Shikamaru had frozen in complete panic, turned around and fled back upstairs, he told Chouji he had a bug of some kind and stayed in his room for the rest of the day. It had taken weeks to get back to normal around his best friend and he didn't miss the looks of hurt Chouji would give him when he turned him down to go places, his brain repeatedly shrieking "No. Go with him. Love him. Love him. Love you Chouji" but he smothered it. Chouji would not forgive him for that. Not at all. 

That had been two years ago and Shikamaru admired how he had gotten himself under control. It still caused him pain if he thought about it so he tended to try not to but today had been hell and he just wanted to be near Chouji....he needed to be. He pushed open the door of Chouji's room and was hit full force with the brightest smile he'd seen all day and it relaxed something in his chest that made him tingle from his ears to the soles of his feet. "Hey I'm glad you're home you missed the first half but the halftime show is gonna....." his brows pulled together and he pushed himself off the bed "You look like you're having a shit day" Shikamaru could only nod, Chouji towered over him at a startling 6'6 and right now, in his sweats and tight long sleeves he was radiating warmth and comfort and Shikamaru had barely registered his actions before he was setting down his food and throwing himself at his best friend, Chouji wrapped those long, strong arms around him and Shika felt himself tremble as the stress of the day seemed to fade to background noise. Chouji smelled like home, and pressed against him like this was honestly Shikamaru's favorite place to be. Which was why he forced himself to step back "Sorry, rough day, got yelled at by all 6 of my superiors....I don't want to talk about it but let me go get changed and I'll watch the game with you" Chouji arched an eyebrow and his light brown eyes flashed in concern and, maybe Shika was imagining this, but possibly irritation or anger. Shika gave his best attempt at a grin, trying not to think about what that look on Chouji's face could mean, and retreated to his room for a hoodie and sweats.  
He stood in his closet, breathing deeply and trying to control the boner that was desperately trying to rise, thinking about anything but that warm embrace, those soul searching eyes. When he had himself as under control as he ever gets these days he slung on a pair of black sweats and a dark green hoodie and crossed back across the hall.  
Chouji was still standing, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes on Shikamaru. He wasn't smiling, he looked thoughtful, and irritated.  
His posture was angry.  
The TV was shut off.  
Oh shit.  
"Cho?" Shikamaru could hear the caution in his own voice, Chouji's wasn't a temper you wanted exploding in your face or even in your general area for that matter. It was loud, and Shika had seen it get messy (the first boyfriend at 15 for example)  
"You piss me off you know that?" His voice was deep but he was carefully controlling the volume, each word carefully pronounced and precise. Shikamaru gulped and some some dumb part of his brain thought now was a good time for a bolt of hot arousal down his spine. He ignored it, his fear and confusion drowning it out momentarily. What had he done? Was he about to get yelled at more? He honestly thought he was going to cry if that happened. He tried to back up a step but Chouji's glare held him in place and suddenly he was angry too" I don't know what I did but I'm sorry, can this wait until I'm not having a piss poor day" he turned around to walk away but, as previously mentioned, Chouji is damned quick on his feet. He grabbed Shikamaru's arm and swirling him back around "No. God Damnit you are not going to keep running from me."  
That.....statement was confusing.  
"What?" Shikamaru felt his anger drain away, chased by incomprehension. "Why would I ever run away from you?"  
Chouji slammed his hand into the wall in frustration "Fuck if I know!! But you've been doing it for two fucking years now and I've fucking had enough. One day you come downstairs and the next thing I know you've completely changed around me! You run upstairs with a stomach bug and then every time I try to get close to you for any reason for the next two years you run away like a kicked dog!!! What did I do Shikamaru???" The hurt in his voice is like a vice on Shikamaru's heart. He hadn't considered that he had changed and he hadn't considered the effect it would have on Chouji but he had to know it wasn't him. Shikamaru stepped forward "You? You didn't do anything Chouji" he meant it, sincerity dripped from every word, he had to believe him, this wasn't his fault it was Shikamaru's and his uncontrollable feelings. He was trembling again and he felt close to tears now. "Then why won't you let me hug you?" Chouji is almost yelling now "Why won't you sit with me on the couch, why won't you crash in my room the way we used too? Why do you purposefully push me away when I'm comforting you? You are my best friend your pain hurts me. Why won't you let me help if I didn't do anything wrong? What happened to us that morning" he had moved closer with each question, flinging them like darts. Shikamaru flinched with the landing of each one. He was going to have to tell him. He was going to lose his best friend and the reality of that felt like it was going to crush his soul, but he owed it to Chouji, even if he hated him after. 

He took a deep breath and looked up into those confused, pissed off eyes and found himself spewing the exact truth.  
"That morning I realized I am in Love with you."  
The words were quiet, a simple statement of fact but they rang around the room with an echo that seemed to last years.  
"You what?"  
"I love you" he began to back out of the room again but Chouji surprised him yet again when he moved around him, very quickly and slammed the door, the snick of the lock sliding into place was loud in Shikamaru's ears. His palms were sweating and his ears were red and the look Chouji was currently giving him was indecipherable.  
Chouji leaned back against the door and stared at Shikamaru "You love me?" "Yes" he nodded "That's why you've been pulling away from me for two years....you didn't want me to know? Is the thought of loving me so disturbing and sickening to you that you'd rather slowly distance yourself than tell me?" That last part was confusing for Shikamaru "Wait, hold the fuck up, disturbing? Sickening?" Realization dawned cold and ugly "You think I was trying to talk myself out of it??? You think I was trying to distance myself because despite my love for you I find you repulsive? Is that what you think?" For the first time Chouji's mask of anger cracks, just a little around the edges, he's not sure what is happening here but he'll be damned if he let's Chouji think that so he continues "I didn't tell you because I thought you would hate me, I thought you would be freaked out because you're so obviously a ladies man. I distance myself from you because you make my knees weak, you make me crazy," he steps closer, if he's going to ruin this he's going to do it properly, go big or go home right? " I distance myself from you because the light in your eyes makes my heart beat faster, because your smile forces me to smile in return, because the force of your personality leaves me feeling raw and exposed, because you own my soul and you have no idea." Shikamaru is in Cho's face now and staring into those wide brown eyes he can't stop himself now "because the smell of your skin makes my mouth water, because the feel of your arms around me makes weak just as surely as it makes me hard. Because I want to kiss you, to suck the essence of who you are from your lips and possess it wholly for myself. I want you to tremble in my arms, I want to take you apart because no one knows me like you do, no one cares to. I want to kiss every inch of you, in praise. I want to kneel at your feet and worship you because to me you are divine. I want to pull your hair and mark your skin. I want to feel you flex against me, hear you beg in my ear, hear my name from kiss swollen lips. I want to ruin you and in turn allow you to ruin me, to take me, to have me...to want me and most of all....." He steps back just a little " I want you to love me too" he can hear the desperation in that last bit. He feels ashamed of it. Chouji is staring at him and he fears he's said too much but before he can move to apologize, in true Chouji Ackimichi form he finds himself firmly and roughly pinned to a wall "You do not get to say things like that to me and then walk away. I have dreamed of you saying things like that to me....." his voice is timid and choked and Shikamaru can't believe what he is hearing. Chouji takes a deep breath "I....I Love you too Shikamaru...for so damned long" his voice is quiet but so sure and firm that it shakes the foundation of Shikamaru's world. They look at each other, reading the other's eyes the way they used too and then Shikamaru is lunging for the only thing he's thought about for 2 years.  
When he catches Chouji's lips he feels like his blood turns to molten lead and Chouji melts under the heat. Shikamaru shoves him back to the wall closest behind him and pins him there with his body, his hands don't know where to go and Chouji's kiss is so good he thinks his brain might be frying a little.  
Looking at the two of them you would have your ideas about who would be the controlling force here, but,as Shikamaru quickly discovered to his newfound neverending delight is that you'd be wrong. Chouji melted into a keening puddle with the first hot swipe of Shikamaru's tongue. The much larger man seemed completely at loss for what to do, but he seemed to know that he wanted something. Those strong arms wrapped around Shikamaru pulling him impossibly closer and he moaned openly as his mouth was devoured. Chouji tasted sweet. Shikamaru felt a surge of delight, he had thought he would be sweet. He pulled away to let them both breathe, but when Shika is overwhelmed his mouth has a tendency to run so it wasn't really surprising to him when he immediately began talking as he anchored his hands in Chouji's hair and pulled his head back, exposing a long column of throat "My god you're so sweet. You taste like fucking honey and cinnamon, I'm never gonna get enough of you. I'm going to eat you alive Chouji Ackimichi" He licked up Chouji's throat and the larger man actually whimpered, that drew a dark groan from Shikamaru "Such sweet moans too, I'm gonna make you make so many pretty noises for me. You're going to whimper, moan, gasp, cry, scream, and beg for me. I want to do everything to you. See what you sound like in all sorts of situations." He pulled on the hair in his grasp and his other hand trailed up Chouji's arm which was around his back, strong athlete's fingers digging into his lower back. Cho was panting slightly and his eyes were blown wide....Shikamaru felt a slow, feral grin on his face "You like my voice don't you Chouji? Like when I talk? Wanna hear how I'm gonna draw all those pretty sounds from you? Wanna hear what I think about every time you flex in front of me or when you bend over and those sinful sweatpants ride so low on your ass I feel like I should bite it? Chouji choked out an embarrassed "Yes" and Shikamaru let his fingertips graze over any part of the man in front of him he could reach, he leaned in a breathed into Chouji's ear just a few of the fantasies that had been fueling his masturbatory habits for 2 years now.  
"You're so big and strong Cho, you're strength turns me on. You could throw me off of you right now, shove me around, make me take it but you're much too kind for that, you'd probably lay me down and be so slow and Careful I'd go crazy by the time you pushed your cock into my pliant body. Such a man deserves to be brought to his knees by pleasure. I want to do that. I want to strip you when you come home from work and hear what you sound like when I gently massage your muscles before sinking my mouth around your cock" Chouji gasps, his hands tightening to the point of pain in Shikamaru's back. He doesn't care. Doesn't even really notice.  
"I want to know what you sound like when I finger your ass, one? Two? Three?" He draws his hands down the soft material of the shirt Chouji is wearing "Wanna know what you sound like as each sensitive area of your body is found and lavished with attention. Do you have sensitive collar bones? Your neck? What about over your shoulders? Your back? Your scar? Maybe the inside those beautiful thick thighs?" His fingers move with his voice down over Chouji's chest as it rapidly rises and falls as he pants, his nipples are hardening and easily visible through the soft fabric "Are your nipples sensitive Cho? Do they make you hot when you touch them?" He begins to trace circles around Chouji's right peck "Shika...Shikamaru" his name is panted to the ceiling "Be a good Boy. Answer me Chouji" the concentric circles are getting smaller and Shika can feel how hard Chouji has become, the words 'Good boy' cause Chouji's hips to stutter forward and his hands form fists that he slams into the wall behind him, he apparently, didnt want Shikamaru to know just yet how much he loved that (this makes Shikamaru smile as part of him thrills with how hot that is) and he arches his chest just a bit in a bid to get Shikamaru to touch him already, hands moving to his back to drag him closer but Shikamaru just tsks at him "Ah ah ah Sweetheart. I'm not going to give you want you want until you answer me" Chouji huffed embarrassed impatience shining in his blown wide eyes "Isn't it obvious?" he blushed "Mmm it is" a kiss is pressed just under Chouji's ear, "I want you to say it anyway" His finger was almost touching now, he flicked his earlobe with his tongue before tugging it between his teeth and sucking and Chouji whined before, very quietly, "Yes. My nipples are so sensitive," then he cried out as Shikamaru pinched his right nipple between two fingers, rubbing it gently between them, his breath trembled out and his hand opened and closed uselessly against Shikamaru's back "Oh" Shikamaru breathed "You're very sensitive" then he began to massage Chouji's nipple, pulling on it, flicking it, gently caressing it through the silk like cloth over and over and over, the stiff little peak firm beneath his fingers, Chouji a whimpering mess pinned between Shikamaru and the wall "Do you think I could make you cum like this Cho? Maybe tie you down, sit on your chest and play with your pretty nipples while you beg me to touch your cock? I'll refuse you,of course, pulling and twisting, maybe even suckling and biting, just a bit, enough to make you shake? Tell you how pretty you are the whole time, how you're such a good boy? Maybe even tell you that you have to ask my permission to cum? I could tell you no, make you take it until you're pleading desperately?" Chouji's eyes are closed and he's blushing so hard but Shika can not help it his mouth has run off on it's own "Punish you if you cum without my say so? Spank your pretty ass until it's burning hot and red? Use my belt? Or maybe your hairbrush you love so much?"  
That, it seems is Chouji's limit, he grabs Shikamaru under his thighs and hauls him up "You're a fucking tease Shikamaru, and one of these days very soon, I am going to hold you to every word of that but right now? I'm going to fuck you until the only word coming off that silver tongue is my name" Shikamaru shivers under the display of brute strength as he is carried the short distance to Chouji's bed, his mouth being ravaged the whole way. Chouji kisses different than he does. The kisses are slow but deep and long making his head swim and his fingers shake where they're holding on to Chouji's hair.  
He loses himself to the kisses he's been dreaming about and the next thing he knows he is being pressed into the soft cotton sheets,and Chouji's long fingers are pushing up his hoodie,before pulling it over his head and throwing it to the ground, Shikamaru suddenly feels very thin and fragile, unattractive, he brings his hands down in an attempt to hide himself, Chouji, though not quite as eloquent as Shikamaru when horny, makes his displeasure at this act of sudden shyness known. He grips Shikamaru's thin wrists in one large hand and pulls them above his head, leaning into his ear "If you move those hands I'm going to tie them up there, you will not be permitted to hide from me, I've had quite enough of you running from me to last me a lifetime am I understood?" Shikamaru exhaled shakily "Yes, I understand" Chouji looks him in the eyes as he reaches behind him and grabs Shikamaru's ponytail, pulling his head back to rest in the soft pillows "You're right though." A kiss pressed to his jaw "I am going to take my time with you" a kiss to his neck, he moans so lightly it's almost merely an exhale "I'm going to pull your walls down. I'm going to work you up from these light moans to rasping begging to screams before I fuck you. Before I make love to you" a hot tongue from collar bones to left ear "I believe I deserve the right to disassemble you, I thought I was going to lose you, that you were trying to find a way to tell me you didnt want me in your life anymore" Shikamaru tries to object bringing a hand down to make Chouji look at him but quicker that he imagined it would happen Chouji grabbed his wrist and pulled it back up, then he leaned over the side of the bed and when he straightened he was holding his belt that he wears when he wears jeans. "You don't do what you're told very well, you never have" he wrapped the belt, not too tightly, but firm enough Shikamaru would get the message, around his wrists then looped it through the low bar on the headboard, securing Shikamaru in place, making his blood boil with pleasure "Chouji I..." "Do you want me to gag you too?" He stopped trying to talk. Chouji climbed off of him and stripped himself, first his shirt then his sweats, he was beautiful, his cock was thick and long,standing proud against his stomach and Shikamaru's brain kind of short circuited for a few seconds. He approached, leaned down and kissed him gently "I get it now, but for a long time I was hoping each day wasn't going to be the last you were in my life. I love you Shikamaru. Let me make you believe that."  
And then he's being remade.  
Chouji's hands and mouth are like fires in a forge, each place he touches Shikamaru feels like he is being burned, forever changed, Chouji's fingers burned into his ribs, his tongue like hot silk against his racing pulse and tight nipples. He pulls on his arms to no avail, he is helpless to the burning pleasure, making him that much hotter. Chouji works down methodically, ensuring Shikamaru is writhing from pleasure in each spot before moving on to the next. By the time Chouji is working the sweatpants from Shikamaru's hips, there is a wet spot on the front of them,Chouji laves his tongue over the patch, and Shikamaru chokes as residual heat encloses his dick "Oh God, oh god Chouji please. Please take them off please please"  
Chouji chuckles, dark and sweet, thick and sticky as molasses and licks harder before gently sucking his crown through his sweats Shikamaru makes a sound he didn't know he was capable of making and attempts to close his legs, a natural reaction to the harsh jolt of pleasure caused by suction and the rough sweats. Chouji doesn't allow it, he catches his thighs and holds him down as he continues his sweet hellish torment. After a few moments of this Chouji relented and pulled the ruined sweats down and off long, strong legs. Shikamaru felt very exposed but Chouji was looking at him like he was a delicacy, a treasure, something worth having and keeping and savoring. His heart seemed to squirm at that and if he hadn't been almost completely lost in ecstasy he might feel like crying.  
"I love you" Chouji's voice is filled with awe and honesty..raw and unchecked and to Shikamaru, the words were like lightning he tossed his head back in forth in the pillows as the pleasure of those words spread through him. "Love....you ....too" he managed to pant between desperate labored breathing.  
"You look so fucking beautiful like this. All of your usual control is fraying, you look so helpless" he chuckled darkly "do you feel good Baby?" Shika nodded "So good" he slurred Chouji smiled, it was kind and warm but also full of lust "I'm not even close to done with you yet...." he ran just the tips of his fingers in a ghost touch over Shikamaru's cock "Not. Even. Close" Shikamaru looked up at him through hazy eyes "Please touch me....please I need you so bad....please" his cock was throbbing, leaking precum with each frantic beat of his heart. His hands pulled fruitlessly at the belt binding him to the headboard "Not Yet Baby" was the only response he received before Chouji moved down to his legs, Shikamru gasped in surprise at the first caress of a hot tongue against his ankle and Fire ran up his leg to his balls, seeming to strike his core and his back bowed off the bed and he almost shrieked. Chouji's answering smile was sin itself.  
For the next ten minutes, or it could have been hours, for all Shikamaru knew, Chouji kissed and sucked hickeys into his ankles and calves all the way to his kneecap and his head swam with over sensitivity and pleasure. His words had been reduced to Chouji's name and breathless pleas. He was so hard he feared that a light brush of fingers would send him screaming over the edge but each time he got close Chouji would pull back, whispering to him how beautiful he was and how good he was doing and soon he was floating on a sea of love and praise.  
With one final kiss to the inside of his right calf, Chouji ran his hands up his legs, the look on his face was predatory and he was so hard Shikamaru distantly wondered if he was in pain. He reached Shikamaru's knees and began to push up and back, putting Shikamaru completely on display, then stared. Shikamaru felt embarrassment and insecurity began to creep around the edges of his bliss and, he wanted to hide but he had told Chouji no more hiding and he intended to stick to that but he could feel his blush burning his face. Chouji just moaned gently stroking his legs as he rested them across his broad shoulders, chocolate brown eyes looked up at Shikamaru blown so wide they were almost black. "I'm going to enjoy this." That was all the warning Shikamaru got before he felt himself being spread open then the hot, slick glide of Chouji's tongue against his entrance.  
Shikamaru nearly choked on his breath as pleasure licked up his spine, molten and viscous "Oh my....God" he gasped helplessly, his arms yanked and his toes curled and Chouji kept going. The waves of pleasure washed over him again and again and he began to babble praises and filth in a hoarse voice. His climax, which had been smoldering like hot coals for who knows how long burst into a roaring flame and he knew he was moments from coming. He choked out a warning to Chouji but rather than stopping Chouji simply wrapped his hand around Shikamaru's cock and that was it. Shows over folks. Shikamaru screamed as he came, his vision blacking out and his body tightening and arching, thrashing in pleasure, fingers curling against the headboard. Chouji had stopped eating him out to watch him cum but had continued to stroke him through it. He was gasping and their were tears in his eyes when he felt Chouji shift him.  
"One more" he said, his voice deep and rough with arousal, Shikamaru blinked slowly, thinking he misheard "Wha-" "One. More. This time you're going to come on my cock. Just my cock and I don't care how long it takes. You look perfect like this."  
Slightly shaking Chouji stood and Shikamaru watched him go over to the nightstand and retrieve a condom and a bottle of lube. Shikamaru hadn't known that was something Chouji had in his room but he was a little out of it to wonder right now. Shikamaru was still coming down from his orgasm, his heart racing and yet he still wanted this, he wanted whatever Chouji wanted and if he wanted him to come again then that is exactly what Shikamaru would do.

He spread his legs as Chouji came back and settled between them "Do you want me to do this?" His voice was serious but he looked as wrecked as Shika felt and that made a the fire in his belly begin to smolder again, so he did what he did best, he opened his mouth "Yes, please Chouji" he sounded fucked out, even to his own ears and he knew he had to look it to "you told me you were gonna fuck me, make love to me until I'm screaming for you. Do it. Finger me open and drive me crazy then fuck me until I cry, please I want it so bad." The whine in his voice was enhanced by the lingering strings of pleasure mixing with renewed arousal and he really was glad he was only 27. Chouji leaned forward and kissed him, hard then leaned back and opened the lube, he slicked three thick fingers and circled the first around Shikamaru's spit loosened hole. "So pretty Baby, gonna fuck you so good" he murmured to himself and Shikamaru shook in anticipation. The first finger was a tight fit and Shikamaru gasped but Chouji was slow as he worked him open, when his hips began to raise to each thrust Chouji added lube then slid in the second finger, scissoring him open then crooking them, searching for something. It didn't take him more than three strokes to find it. Shikamaru arched and moaned loudly and Chouji pushed down down, rubbing that spot then thrusting, missing barely just to come back and massage his prostate on the next pass. Shikamaru was gone, sweaty and gasping in mindless joy, his cock slowly hardening again. After the third finger was comfortable Shikamaru was beyind ready and felt like he was going to fall apart at the seams "C'mon Chouji...m'ready please" his throat was hoarse, his voice all but gone "Ok Baby I got you....god you're perfect." Finally, blissfully fucking finally Chouji put on the condom and lined up and began to push it. Shikamaru gasped, the stretch was almost painful but he had been stretched just enough. Chouji leaned over him and they looked into each other's eyes as he sank all the way in. When he had bottomed out he laid his hand against Shikamaru's cheek..  
"You're Mine."  
"Fuck Yes"  
Then he began to move.  
Shikamaru was going to die. He was absolutely fucking fine with that. Each stroke of Chouji's thick cock brushed against his prostate in and out all he could do was take it, thrashing in the pillows with Chouji's hands on his hips, holding him still as he keeps a slow, deep, steady and relentless rhythm. Chouji looked magnificent above him, sweat tracked down his chest and his arm muscles flexed in time with his abdomen and hips, he was biting his lips and staring down at where he was entering Shikamaru's body, Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was losing his composure...he was going to fall apart and it was going to be the hottest thing Shikamaru had ever seen.... he just needed "C'mom Cho...you feel so fuckin' fantastic, love your cock Sweetheart.... f-fuuucck... you're gonna make cum again. Fuck so perfect. You feel so....ah. hah....ah.....good inside....oh fuck Cho......." Chouji's control fell apart and his thrusts sped up to a harsh level, Shikamaru's prostate was being slammed repeatedly and it was shoving him toward orgasm "t-touch me, baby please" he begged but Chouji shook his head "No". He grunted through his teeth "Gonna cum on my cock" "I...I can't " Chouji moved a hand up Shikamaru's chest to play with his nipples "You can...." before wrapping around his throat and squeezing, Shikamaru whimpered loudly and nodded enthusiastically, "You will. Because I told you to" he fucked him hard and fast, squeezing his throat until Shikamaru's head was floating then releasing him, he felt it coming and wanted to chase it but was unable to do anything but wait for it "Chouji.....I....I'm...." "I know Baby, me too. Do it. Come for me Shikamaru."  
He couldn't help but to obey. He was sure he screamed but at the moment he couldn't tell all he could feel was the wrenching of his second, more powerful, orgasm. He also felt it when Chouji came and he forced his eyes open to see it. He was glad he had, Choji's eyebrows drew together and he groaned deep as he stilled and spilled hard into the condom, his cock pulsing inside Shikamaru in a way that made him shiver in overstimulation.  
They held eye contact as they came down a little then Chouji gently pulled out and Shikamaru hissed at the loss, Chouji tied off the condom and threw it in the garbage can by the bed and then reached up and undid the belt, rubbing each of Shikamaru's wrists and pressing kisses to the red flesh "God, you're fucking amazing Shika.....took that so well" he picked up a piece if discarded clothing off the floor and wiped off Shikamaru's chest and abs then they were kissing, slow and lazy and good. "I love you" Shikamaru rasped Chouji smiled a genuine, beautiful smile "I love you too" then he climbed back into bed and Shikamaru curled around him and before they fell asleep, "Chouji" "Yeah" Shikamaru reached up and gently twisted one of Chouji's nipples feeling it harden beneath his fingertips, Chouji gasped  
"Next Time, it's my turn"  
"I'm counting on it"  
.  
.  
~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want that second part!!  
> .  
> .  
> ~AnonymouslyKing


End file.
